


The Gangster and the Drunk

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 1920s AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belting, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Handcuffs, M/M, Name Calling, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: Gerard is drinking in his usual speakeasy when he meets the owner of the joint, a no good gangster, Mr Iero.





	The Gangster and the Drunk

Gerard's day had been terrible. A massive pile of shit of a day, but the kind of shit that you stepped in on the sidewalk and then walked all over your brand new carpet, not just shit that you stepped over. 

But that didn't matter because Gerard had emerged from the shit and was now sitting in a speakeasy, the only place he wanted to be right now. Gerard thanked God that he knew the bartender because otherwise this place would just look like the abandoned fabric shop that everyone else saw and Gerard would be drinking himself stupid all alone at home. Gerard sat at the bar and knocked back some whiskey, hating the disgusting liquid and the burn in his throat, but what with prohibition and all, he couldn't exactly be choosy. And at least it wasn't that specific kind of moonshine that could put him in the hospital, or the ground if he was unlucky enough. 

Gerard looked around the speakeasy, ignoring the dancers on the small stage at the front because they weren't really his type, judging by the fact that they all looked female. There were crowds of people crammed into booths and loners pushing against each other to get to the bar, the whole place thrumming with life and the noise of a New York night. He noticed a small group of men sat in a more private area at a proper table, heads low as they discussed something that looked business like. 

One of the guys looked up and gestured to a waiter, then was served a cigarette on a silver tray. Gerard scoffed to himself as the man struck a match to light his cigarette, taking a puff of it and blowing the smoke out carelessly. He must have felt eyes on him because the man looked directly at Gerard, eyes narrowing as he stared back. Gerard held his gaze defiantly, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as the man glowered at him. The man's associates were trying to get his attention but he continued to look menacingly in Gerard's direction, making Gerard laugh to himself and look away to take a swig of whiskey. When he looked back the man was talking to the other men at the table and Gerard felt a small tug of satisfaction, as though he'd won something. Gerard leaned forward to get the bartenders attention, glad that his friend was working tonight.

"Who's that guy? The smoker with the stick up his ass?", Gerard asked, jerking his head in the man's direction. 

Ray scanned the table for a moment before his eyes widened. "Gerard, that's Mr Iero."

"And who's that when he's at home?", Gerard shrugged.

"Mr Frank Iero of Iero incorporated, the Mr Iero that owns this very place", Ray gestured at the room around them. 

"Oh really", Gerard mused, suddenly very interested. "What's his deal then?".

"His father built up the business but died last year so Mr Iero Jr took over the job. He's a smart one, got a real eye for it, always two steps ahead, even with the Feds. I'm surprised you've never heard of him, he runs about half the city", Ray said, polishing a glass. 

"Huh", Gerard swilled the liquid around in his glass. "Doesn't look real friendly to me."

"Don't think he'd be running the place if he was friendly", Ray chuckled. "He's gotta mean streak from what I hear, but he's the boss."

"Maybe I'll go say howdy", Gerard smirked to himself, glancing back over at Iero. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. He doesn't take too kindly to nosy folk", Ray warned. "I wouldn't get involved with him, Gerard."

"You're the one who works for him", Gerard snorted. "He can't be that bad if the morally immovable Raymond Toro is under his employment."

"He's a good boss, but I know you, Gee", Ray rolled his eyes. "And I'm telling you that you should stay away."

Gerard was about to open his mouth to shoot back a retort when a figure appeared next to him at the bar. Ray immediately straightened up and turned attentively to the man, whilst Gerard sipped at his whiskey casually. 

"What can I get you, sir?", Ray said politely. Gerard had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh at Ray's newfound manner. 

"Vodka", Mr Iero grunted, barely opening his mouth. A cigarette hung out the side of his mouth and his brow was furrowed creating a look of permanent anger on his otherwise handsome face. 

"Not much of a talker? Figures", Gerard spoke before he could help himself. Ray froze behind the bar and the air felt heavy with tension for a second. Mr Iero turned to Gerard, looking him up and down coolly. 

"Excuse me?", Mr Iero said, sending a chill up Gerard's spine at his cold demeanour. He commanded an air of authority, looking down on Gerard and everyone else with superiority, and as much as Gerard hated to admit it, he found it sexy. 

"Nothin'. Didn't mean anything by it, sir", Gerard smirked to himself as he mocked the man. He felt like he was poking an angry tiger and part of him wanted to make the man explode. Or at least change the expression on his face. 

"Who's your friend, Raymond?", Iero raised an eyebrow at Ray and took another drag of the cigarette. 

"Mr Gerard Way, sir. My apologies", Ray said sincerely, shooting daggers at Gerard with his eyes. 

"Your pleasure, you mean", Gerard huffed, winking obnoxiously at Ray. 

"Mr Way seems to be drunk, make sure he gets home safe, Raymond", Mr Iero said, all signs of warmth absent from his voice. "It would be terrible if something were to happen to him."

He picked up the bottle of vodka from the bar and walked away. Gerard couldn't help but stare at his ass as he did. 

"Was that some kinda threat?", Gerard laughed, turning back to Ray. 

"Go home Gee, before you find out", Ray warned. 

"You know what, I don't think I will", Gerard grinned, knocking back his drink. Ray rolled his eyes again at Gerard but moved along the bar to serve someone else, letting his friend's stupidity go. 

Gerard sat and watched Mr Iero conducting his business, admiring the way he commanded the attention of the table effortlessly. His lackeys hung off his every word, scribbling down notes that were clearly instructions. Gerard had heard of the gangsters that ran the cities but he'd never had the opportunity to see them in action. Naturally, he was curious, having lived most of his life inside the law, he wondered what it was like to break it everyday, to have the cops on your back and rival gangs gunning for you. Despite the obvious drawbacks of you know, possible death, it all sounded quite exciting. And Gerard needed an injection of excitement into his life after the day he'd had. 

Mr Iero looked up, catching Gerard's eye once again and holding it, trying to stare him down. Gerard could see his lips still moving, not having paused his lecture as he stood firm, hands in his pockets, and eyes locked on Gerard. Gerard smirked at him, not backing down either, becoming more intrigued by the second, wondering what it would take to change that set expression. Mr Iero took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, all while maintaining eye contact, making Gerard raise his eyebrows. It was a clear gesture of back off motherfucker, but Gerard was paying no attention. When Gerard settled an elbow on the bar to prop up his chin, Mr Iero blew smoke from his nostrils, exasperated with this guy who was really fucking getting on his nerves. He ground his teeth and headed for Gerard, not stopping until he was right up next to him. 

"Somethin' I can help you with", Gerard asked, false innocence seeping into every word. "Sir", he added mockingly. 

Mr Iero said nothing. Instead, he grabbed the front of Gerard's jacket and hauled him off the stool, dragging him to a door in the wall that Gerard hadn't noticed. 

"Hey, what-", Gerard protested.

"Shut up", Mr Iero spat, continuing to pull him along until they came to a little room. 

Mr Iero shoved him against the wall, pulling some cuffs out of a drawer and securing Gerard's wrist to the bars near the window. He stood back, staring at Gerard with burning intensity, his fists clenched at his sides and his teeth gritted. Gerard shivered slightly, unable to not get a little turned on by the raw emotion in Mr Iero's eyes, even if it was hateful. There was a fine line between love and hate, after all. 

"I- let me go", Gerard said carefully, wary of the absolute power that Mr Iero wielded. If he decided to kill him, no one would ever know. Maybe Ray would suspect something, but nothing would ever be proved and Gerard would just disappear, like many others before him. 

"You've interrupted my business all night", Mr Iero spoke slowly, his voice deep and smooth. "You're going to stay here until I'm finished, then maybe I'll send someone back for you."

"Hey no, I haven't done shit to you, I know you're some kinda big boss man but you can't just lock me up", Gerard cried, shaking his cuffed wrist to demonstrate his point. 

"Oh that's exactly what I can do", Mr Iero smiled, and for a moment Gerard was ecstatic that he'd gotten the man to expand his range of facial expressions from just a frown. Then he remembered that he was staring death down and he snapped the fuck out of it. 

"Fuck you, I didn't do anything to you, asshole", Gerard shouted. Mr Iero scoffed and walked closer, stopping in front of Gerard. 

He rolled up his sleeves and stared at Gerard's face as though he was examining it. Then he brought his hand back and slapped Gerard across the face, hard. Gerard gasped, trying to shove Mr Iero away, but he caught his free wrist and slammed it against the wall. Gerard was panting and squirming, failing to get away from the man that was now pinned up against him, holding him in place with his body. 

Gerard cried out in frustration, his cheek burning hot from the hit. Mr Iero held him down and waited for him to finish struggling, his chest panting as he contained Gerard easily. And then, Mr Iero shifted his leg and felt something press against his thigh. A dirty smirk spread across his face as he looked down at Gerard, who was dying of embarrassment as his erection became obvious. 

"Getting slapped about turns you on, huh?", Mr Iero said, fingertips digging into Gerard's wrist so hard they'd surely leave bruises. "Is this what you wanted, to be manhandled and controlled? Wanna be someone's little bitch?".

Gerard shook his head, but his body betrayed him, his flushed face and aching cock giving him away for the slut he desperately wanted to be. Mr Iero nuzzled into Gerard's neck, nipping with his teeth, then sucking down hard, causing Gerard to yell. It turned into a moan when Mr Iero moved his thigh between Gerard's legs, rubbing over his cock through his pants. 

"C'mon, show me how much you want it", Mr Iero whispered, stilling against Gerard, waiting for him to make the next move.

Gerard bit his lip, trying to make his brain form coherent thoughts. He wanted this, Mr Iero was sexy and forward, a rare experience considering most men with the same nature as Gerard tried so hard to hide it. And yet, his rational mind told him that this was probably a very bad idea. Getting involved with a gangster like Mr Iero was never going to end well, but Gerard ignored that thought, choosing instead to be in the moment and risk a hell of a lot, because the way Mr Iero was making him feel drowned out everything else. 

Gerard whined and thrust against Mr Iero's thigh, gasping at the friction it created in his pants. Mr Iero seemed satisfied with his answer, smirking to himself and biting on Gerard's ear as the man rubbed into him. 

"Fuck... I-", Gerard started, getting cut off when Mr Iero pressed his lips to Gerard's, effectively silencing him. Mr Iero pushed insistently until his tongue was licking into Gerard's mouth, rubbing against his tongue. 

"Frank", Gerard moaned when Mr Iero pulled back. 

Mr Iero looked at Gerard sternly, tightening his grip on his hips. "That's sir to you", he growled. "Remember your place, slut."

"Yes, Sir", Gerard gasped, looking up from under his eyelashes, faking innocence. Mr Iero stared at him for a second, then backed away until he was leaning against the wall. He raised a finger to his lips, a smirk twisting his mouth. 

"Why don't you be a good girl and strip for daddy", Mr Iero said, eyes deliberately moving over Gerard's body. 

"With only one hand free?", Gerard asked, the cuffs rattling as he shook his wrist. 

"I'm sure you can manage it, babydoll."

Gerard sucked in a breath sharply, heat bubbling in his stomach at Mr Iero's words. He moved his free hand to the first button on his shirt and slowly opened it, sliding his hand down his chest to get the next button. He continued, his eyes set on Mr Iero the whole time, until his shirt was open. Then he unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of the loops and throwing it to land at Mr Iero's feet. Mr Iero picked it up, folding it over in his hands. Gerard unbuttoned his pants, leaving them open, and ran his hand through his hair, completing the fucked out look. His chest was flushed already, his messy clothing making it look like someone had been fucking around with him, but he wanted Mr Iero to finish taking him apart. 

"Please, sir", Gerard begged, trailing his hand down to his pants and pressing against his throbbing cock. "Please, it hurts."

Mr Iero's face hardened and he strode towards Gerard, batting his hand away from his pants, and slipping his own inside. 

"No underpants huh?", Mr Iero shook his head. "You really are a little whore, aren't you Gerard?".

"Yes, yes sir", Gerard gasped as Mr Iero stroked his hand along Gerard's cock. 

"But you're only a whore for me, isn't that right?", Mr Iero murmured, nudging Gerard's neck to the side to bite at his neck. 

"Yes sir, fuck, only for you", Gerard moaned, bucking his hips against Mr Iero's strong hand. 

"Watch your mouth, slut", Mr Iero warned, pulling Gerard's head back by his hair to get better access to his throat. 

"Sorry sir", Gerard breathed, feeling himself being pulled closer to the edge, a warmth building in his lower body.

"Oh you will be", Mr Iero growled, pulling away and spinning Gerard around to face the wall. 

He pulled Gerard's hips back, taking his pants down and grinding his cock against Gerard's ass before winding his belt tighter around his hand. 

"You've been an inconvenience to me today, Gerard Way", Mr Iero said coldly. He bought his hand down, smacking the belt across Gerard's ass, turning the tender skin immediately pink. 

Gerard cried out, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him by the hard spanking. Mr Iero didn't let up, belting him again and again, making Gerard gasp in both pain and pleasure. Mr Iero caught on to Gerard's enjoyment when he heard a moan and he felt a hand around Gerard's cock, finding it still fully hard and dripping. 

"You like that, dirty boy?", Mr Iero laughed, smacking the belt down once more. "You gonna come just from a spanking from daddy?".

"No, no sir", Gerard stuttered, his cheeks flushing with a degree of shame. 

"No? Does my baby slut need a good hard fucking?", Mr Iero asked, tracing the belt across Gerard's sore ass slowly, making him tremble. 

"Yes sir", Gerard moaned. "Please fuck me daddy, I need it, need you."

"As you wish, baby boy", Mr Iero grinned, trailing kisses down Gerard's back. "Suck", he pushed two fingers into Gerard's mouth, who sighed happily, licking at his fingers obediently. 

Mr Iero pulled his fingers away, trailing them across Gerard's skin until reaching his ass. Gerard shivered as the cool, wet fingers touched his abused ass, moving to push gently at his hole. Slipping a finger inside, Mr Iero leaned over Gerard, kissing and biting at his shoulder blade, determined to leave his mark on the man. He pushed another finger into Gerard, twisting and curling them to find Gerard's prostate, making him squirm under his touch. 

Not wanting Gerard to come before he got inside him, Mr Iero removed his fingers, spitting on his hand and spreading it over his cock as makeshift lube. He rubbed the head of his cock teasingly over Gerard's hole, only putting slight pressure on his ass.

"Please", Gerard sobbed. "Daddy, please give me your cock, I need it in me."

"That's it baby, beg for it" Mr Iero coaxed, letting the head of his cock press inside. 

Gerard let out a strangled moan as Mr Iero slid his cock inside of him, feeling breathless at the intense intimacy. Mr Iero bucked his hips, fucking Gerard slowly at first but building the pace rapidly, until Gerard's breathy moans became sharp cries. Gerard grabbed the window bars, his knuckles turning white as he tried to refrain from coming too soon. He glanced over his shoulder at Mr Iero, a whimper leaving his mouth when he saw the man's mouth hanging open, eyes closed tightly, beads of sweat running down his exposed throat. Mr Iero's hands gripped Gerard's hips so hard it would leave marks, keeping Gerard in place in order to fuck him, not allowing him to move from his position. 

Gerard moaned loudly as Mr Iero's cock nudged his prostate. "Please sir, I'm gonna... Please let me...".

"You wanna come, sugar?", Mr Iero purred. 

"Yes sir, so much, can I?", Gerard whined, feeling unable to contain it much longer. 

"Yes my love, come for daddy", Mr Iero groaned, fucking into Gerard's prostate every time to push him over the edge. 

Gerard cried out as he came untouched, his come hitting the wall, centred only by Mr Iero's hands pinning down his hips. Mr Iero fucked him through his orgasm, his toes curling at the way Gerard tightened as he came, his hole spasming, making Mr Iero come too. Gerard gasped as he felt Mr Iero come inside him, shocked that he'd taken the risk but liking the possessive act. 

"Fuck Gerard", Mr Iero breathed, pulling out. "I'm fucking keeping you, baby."

Gerard just hummed in contentment and let Mr Iero run his hands over him a few more times.

"You wanna uncuff me now, sir?", Gerard smirked over his shoulder. 

"Hmm don't be demanding baby, maybe I'll leave you there for a little longer and enjoy the view", Mr Iero mused. 

"Please let me out", Gerard pleaded, an idea popping into his head. "Maybe I'll be so grateful, I'll give daddy a gift...".

Mr Iero raised his eyebrows but moved quickly to unlock Gerard's wrist, his curiosity overcoming him. Gerard immediately fell to his knees, looking up at Mr Iero with big doe eyes. 

"Well why don't you come and collect your gift, daddy?".

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while, this is something I started a long time ago and kept coming back to, so I'm proud to finally finish this story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are what I live for so let me know what you think.


End file.
